Spells
Rules on posting. Anyone can post a spell, but only if..... A: All spells must be reasonably difficult and/or easy to master depending on the level B: Have the element(s) named that would be associated in that spell. C: The name of the spell D: The effects of the spell E: You must use Heading 3 for the spell and Heading 4 for the effects. You can add some personal notes with Heading 5 afterwards. The entries below will be categorized in this way. Element mixes spell effect Note thing on the creation of the spell or whatever-you MUST put your username in parenthesis here. Note that it has to be fitting (known to Magic:The Gathering players as "Flavor Text"). 'Fire' 'Fireball' A ball of fire launches towards your enemies It's a basic fire mage's spell. If you don't know this, then you must be new here. (drDoodlittle) Shadow Release : Shadow Stitch A stitch of Shadow protrudes from the user's Shadow, which can do either two things : *Restrict a person's movements through stabbing their shadow. *Pierce objects with ease. A specific spell only learned through Draconis Alma magic. (JetThehawk4260) 'Ruggito del fuoco di drago (Fire dragons roar)' A roar of fire (Draconis Alma style) that is hard and strong like in the tales of the legendary dragon. Funka. *It can Pierce a body like a bullet *It can set someone on fire *It can burn down a whole city when maximum power (Can cause User to Die or lose fire power) *It can be used to move when the fire is used right one can boost side to side. *It can destroy something like a giant crushing a town like a Pure magic blast) A Specific spell only learned through Fire Draconis Alma (DA) magic (npokemondude20) 'Pugno Fiamma del Drago di Fuoco (Flame fist of the fire dragon)' Adds a flame onto the users fist that form a sphere while rotating in a wild way in all directions causing a punch that can smash/break through anything at all. *It can be used without rotation giving it a 'Set-on-fire' effect. *When rotation is fast enough wind can travel alongside it making the wind be included so it is kind of Aeromancy aswell. A Specific spell only learned through Fire Draconis Alma (DA) magic (npokemondude20) 'Zanne del drago di fuoco (Fangs of the Dragon of fire)' The user gains Fire teeth charging at the object/opponent infront of them biting them or crunching them with a hard, compact flame on their teeth. *If swallowed this attack can form 'Ruggito del fuoco di drago' (See above) A specific spell only learned through Fire Draconis Alma (DA) magic (npokemondude20) 'Fire/Water' 'Boil Liquid' Boil liquid is a easy spell using Water and Fire magic. What it does is (Duh) boils liquid to approx 100 degrees celsius. It's possible to use this spell for combat, but it's commonly used for killing Bacteria and germs and all that bad stuff. May also pasteurise milk. (Leet Wizard/leetwizard) 'Fire/Earth' 'Geothermal Release' The rocks beneath the victim is rapidly heated causing sudden expansion and melting of rocks into lava. The sudden expansions forces the rocks to explode from the surface, causing severe burns and death most of the time. Requires master knowledge and usage of pyromancy and geomancy due to rocks having to be heated over 1000°C. Highly unpredictable, requires user to be completely focused and also could kill the user if too close. (SK) 'Smelt metal' Smelt metal is a intermediate level Pyromancy spell and a medicore level Allomancy spell (Which is linked with geomancy). What it does is it turns a metal into bar form. Copper into bars takes the minimal skill to even cast, while something like Mithril (Just an example) takes master pyromancy and expert geomancy. You can make steel without needing carbon/coal, and bronze if you also have tin ore. (Leet wizard) The spell just wastes mana if you try and cast it on a non-metal, trying to cast this on a metal bar melts it, causing you to get burnt by the molten metal. 'Fire/Air' 'Pyro Air' The air around the victim is rapidly heated, reaching 450°C (176 K). Causing severe burns and death majority of the time. An expert spell requiring great concentration and exceptional mastery of aeromancy and depending on the temperature, pyromancy. (SK) 'Temprature Raise' This is a spell like it's sister, Temprature lower in the air/water category. This spell raises the temprature approx 5 degrees celcius. As such, This spell can NOT harm anyone but can melt snow if it's 4-1 degrees celsius out. (Leet wizard) 'Water' 'Ice Shard' Sends a shard of ice, only from a original source of water. Basic water magic, one of the first offensive spells hydromancers learn. (SK) 'Wet/Soak/Drench' These spells all wet targets. Wet mildly soaks a single target, Soak soaks a single target, And drench soaks a target in water and has the "Wet" effect on those near him and a toned-down version of soak on the people next to the target. These spells were put together because they are basically up/downgraded versions of eachother. Wet is the first spell a Hydromancer learns, soak is learned at approx medicore level, and drench at expert. none of these spells can directly kill a target, but electric spells hurt more on these targets. You can manually choose which one to cast, and wet can be used to grow plants, but not cacti. 'Water/Earth' 'Mud Cocoon' Mud from nearby is drawn instantly to the target, surrounding their bodies the water rapidly evaporates leaving a solid mud cocoon around the victim. An intermediate spell, needs knowledge in both hydromancy and geomancy. (SK) 'Water/Air' 'Ice Shard (Sourceless)' Rapidly cools the air in the mages hands, water vapours condenses then freezes. An intermediate spell, depending on how powerful the hydromancer is, he/she could freeze room temperature gases such as oxygen or carbon dioxide. (SK) 'Temprature lower' A very simple spell, similar to Temperature Raise in the air/fire catergory. This lowers the temprature by 5 degrees celcius. This can't harm anyone unless the temprature is already abnormally low. It takes an OK aeromancer and any Hydro/aquamancer to cast this. 'Earth' 'Earth Wall/Column' The geomancer causes a rocky wall to rise in front of him, deflecting a spell or creating a barrier. The most powerful geomancers usually creates a narrow rocky collumn that deflects projectiles, spells or incoming strikes. Can also be used offensively, by tripping enemies, acting as a fist or piercing them by narrowing the end. Depending on the size of the wall. An average metre square wall with 30 cm thickness requires average mastery of geomancy. Smaller columns are harder to utilise effectively requiring expert mastery to use effectively, though little mastery just to create a simple useless column. (SK) 'Piercing Column' The geomancer causes a sharp spike to protrude suddenly from the ground or rocky surface. The end is sharpened to help pierce the target. An intermediate spell but the more columns are produced the more powerful the geomancer has to be. (SK) 'Earth/Air' 'Rock Shard/Boulder' Sends a boulder or shard/splinter flying towards the target at high speed. The more/bigger the projectile, the greater mastery needed. e.g. 10 rock shards are on the level of expert geomancy and aeromancy. (SK) 'Air' 'Detect (Injury)' A sensory spell used mostly by healers and doctors to detect areas of pain or injury. Developed and perfected by the Maura College of Medicine. Does not take long to perfect or learn, fairly easy though requires great knowledge in the anatomy of the organism targeted for effective use. Works by touch. (SK) 'Unknown' Blood Rip The mage tears the blood from the persons veins and arterys causing large lacerations and constant bleeding. This is a intermediate spell in the school of carnemancy, it requires skin contact with the victim. (SK) Varied (Mixture/Dependant) 'Detect (Lifeform)' A sensory spell used to detect nearby large organisms. Users can sense nearby lifeforms by the exhaling and inhaling of air, temperature (works on warm-blood only), minute static electricity produced by movement or other factors. Hard to master, requires great skill in Air/Sensory magic. Depending on the factors, also other elements e.g. temperature=fire, electric and air=static electricity, air=inhaling/exhaling/displacement of air molecules. (SK) Category:Magic